Guernica
by amandaplis
Summary: All she wanted was revenge for what the man did to her family. All she did was interrupt their meeting in that goddamn basement. All she needed was to make sure her sisters would be okay. But Ana Maria has a bleeding heart. Who knew so much would change because of that? Aldo/Oc. Donny/Oc. Hugo/Oc.
1. Chapter 1

The silence of Nadine in Nazi- occupied France was disturbed one fair night, by the sound of a pair of heels tapping against the cobblestone ground. A woman, perhaps in her mid twenties, held the hand of a younger girl – a child who simply glanced at the scenery surrounding her. Such a sight was not abnormal. Perhaps she was the child's caretaker, bringing her back home, or maybe she was the child's mother, spending the evening with her delightful daughter. However, as the woman and the child walked down the stairs into the tavern, Aldo Raine knew that was not the case.

"Now who th' fuck is that?" Lieutenant Aldo Raine wondered aloud as he watched the two figures disappear down the stairs.

The room was thick with tension, as the awkward silence fell heavily on everyone seated in one particular table. Two men stared at each other, neither of them daring to blink. The tension was noticeable, even from the entrance of the bar. However, the sound of one man's laugh breaking the silence caused the woman to pause for a slight second, as rage filled her entire being. The younger girl stared up at the older woman, nodded to her, and together they both entered the room.

"It's a joke. Just joking," The man said to the others seated at the table, however, it was clear to see just how uncomfortable everyone else was.

"Allow me to refill your glasses, gentlemen, and I will bid you and the _Fräulein_ adieu." The man spoke in German, the other man sitting diagonal to him simply stared before a smile graced his lips. As he was about to open his mouth to speak, a falsified gasp rang out.

"Major Dieter Hellstrom, is that you?" The foreign accent interrupted whatever the man in the Nazi uniform was about to say, and it was clear to everyone that this woman was neither French nor German. The man, Dieter Hellstrom, stared blankly at the man he was originally speaking to until he looked at the woman.

"Ana Maria? It's been quite a while, how have you been? What are you doing here?" Ana Maria walked over to the man as he stood up and gave him a kiss on one cheek. "Yes, it has been quite some time, no? I've been well, how have you been Major? It's been many months since I last saw you." The woman's English sounded strange to everyone in the bar, and everyone quieted once again to try to pinpoint where the woman was from.

"Ah, yes, it has been too long. It's such a pleasure to hear that Spanish accent again. Say my name, one more time," Dieter laughed as Ana Maria playfully slapped his shoulder, as one would to an old friend. "Major, you're too much!"

"Ah, music to my ears," he held Ana Maria and got a good look at the Spaniard, who simply grinned at him, "Now Ana, what brings you here? Especially at this time in the night, with such a delightful little girl?" He inquired as he smiled at the quiet girl.

"Oh yes, she is my younger sister, Isabel. Isabel, this is my good friend, Major Dieter Hellstrom." Isabel simply stared at the man in front of her, until a smile graced her features and she held out her hand, "Hello." Dieter smiled at her as he shook her hand as Ana Maria continued, "We are here to meet my brother, who we haven't seen in a very long time."

"At a place such as this? Don't you think this is a bit of a strange location to have a rendezvous with someone such as your brother, especially with a child as young as your sister?" At this, Ana Maria rolled her eyes, "Always the nosy one, no? My brother is passing by for a visit before he continues on to España to visit some old friends."

"I see, but a bar?"

"We Spaniards like our drinks, thank you very much. But, in reality, my sisters are working and Isabel greatly wanted to see Antonio." At that, Dieter let go of Ana Maria, who looked at Isabel. "Isa, why don't you sit in that chair right there, while we wait for Antonio, yes?"

"Hello, darling, I'm Bridgette Von Hammersmark," The beautiful blonde said gracefully in English with a German accent, bringing Ana Maria's attention to everyone else in that table. After witnessing the nervous glances that the men around her gave each other, she decided it was time to intervene, "And I'm afraid that I'm here catching up with some old friends."

"Oh, I'm very sorry. Major Dieter, you are quite rude, you haven't properly introduced me to your friends. Hello, I'm Ana Maria, that's Isabela." At this, the man sitting diagonal of Dieter nodded and smiled at the beautiful woman.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ana Maria, I am Captain Ernst Schuller. Lieutenant Henrik Heinemann and Wilhelm Dorschner." The man waved his hands at the two men sitting across each other, the one to the right nodded and said, "Schön, dich kennenzulernen," while the other man across him simply nodded. Ana Maria stared at the "Captain," and quickly realized that his was an imposter. Even without being German herself, she knew that his German accent when speaking English had a strange ring to it. However, she dismissed the discovery, seeing as this could only work in her favor.

"Now, I realize that I'm interrupting, but I'm only waiting for my brother to get here. In the mean time, drinks anyone? One, two, three… Excuse me sir, _six whiskeys, s'il vous plait_." The bartender nodded, and soon enough, everyone had a shot glass in their hand. Ana Maria smiled, held up her glass, and downed her drink with everyone besides Isabel following suit. The woman couldn't help smiling to herself, even more so after catching what 'Captain Ernst Schuller' had in his right hand under the table.

"Now," Ana Maria walked to where her sister was sitting. The young girl had been playing with a lose thread that hung off of an uncomfortable Lieutenant Heinemann's sleeve, who shifted his arm away. "Before my brother gets here, I want to tell you a quick story. I'm sure you'll all enjoy it, particularly you, Major Dieter Hellstrom."

" _Espera_ ," the little girl cut in quietly. She whispered something in Ana Maria's ear, who simply nodded. Isabel stood up and walked to the bartender, who pointed directions to the young girl.

"Forgive me, she had to go to the bathroom. Now, where was I?"

"You were going to tell us a story." Dieter smiled politely at Ana Maria, who in turn smiled back. However, the smile did not reach her eyes.

"Oh yes, I remember now. Today is an important day, are you aware of that Major?" The woman sat down where Isabel was seated, and then placed her hands under her chin. The rest of the men and Bridgette Von Hammersmark looked terribly confused.

"Is it? I was not aware of this." He cocked his head and held a devilish grin that wiped the smile off of Ana Maria's face. To her, the games were over.

"Yes, it is a very very important day. You see, this very day today, a family – the Landau's – was brutally killed. But they were very nice; they took my family in after we left Spain during the Spanish Civil War. We were allowed to live in their house, and in return we helped with the farm, the children, and so forth. That is until one day, some people came into the house and started killing everyone. Monsieur Emanuel, Madame Sura, little Ezra, even the dog. And then they got to the rooms on the second floor." Loud laughter was heard from the German's seated in the other table as they played their games, but the table in which Ana Maria was sitting in was barren of noise.

"Major Dieter Hellstrom, do you know what it is to be 'actualized'?" The woman inquired, cocking her head to the side as she smiled at the expressionless man. He stared at her with a blank face until he smiled once again and said, "Nein, no, what is that?"

"According to Viktor Frankl – a Jew in Auschwitz, yes word does travel fast of these types of things – to be actualized is to be the most humane. Do you think you became less actualized after you and your men slaughtered the Landaus?" The other guests in the table didn't know how to react at what Ana Maria, and Dieter's face remained unchanged.

"Or after you killed my parents? My brother who tried to protect us? My youngest sister, only a few months old, who wouldn't stop crying? Or when one of your men shot Josefa in the stomach, killing her child, or my sister and I? Who you and your men raped over and over and over…" At this, silence filled the table and feeling the tension, the other table began to quiet down too. More silence, until Major Dieter Hellstrom looked Ana Maria in the eye, grinned, and said, "How sad."

"You Nazi fuck." The gun Ana Maria hide beneath the table made it's way to the surface, and the next few moments became a blur. The bullet left the angry woman's gun, hitting Dieter in the side. Three shots were heard thereafter: one from 'Captain Schuller,' another from 'Lieutenant Heinemann,' and a third from a little girl that hid behind a wall, and aimed at the bartender that was already grabbing his shot gun.

The room became a battlefield, full of chaos and blood in the next few seconds. Bullets flew in the air after the first shot was heard. Heinemann stabbed Hellstrom with a dagger, Dorschner shot two Germans and the barmaid; Schuller flew backwards, having been shot twice. Von Hammersmark flew out of her chair as well, however Ana Maria was not sure why.

From behind the wall, Isabel shot another soldier, and Heinemann was letting the bullets fly from his gun into the large German woman across the room. The room was a blood bath, and as soon as the shooting stopped, Ana Maria pointed her gun to the man closest to her, Dorshner, who clutched his leg in pain. It was clear to see that although these soldiers were alive, they were severely injured.

"Nobody move!" She exclaimed as she kept her eyes focused on the man. Another click was heard, and Heinemann knew another gun was pointed in his direction.

"I don't know who any of you are, but I'm sure as hell none of you are Nazis. Speak." As the man on her left, Dorshner, was opening his mouth to speak, a noise was heard outside.

"You outside! What are you? British, American, German?" Ana Maria kept her gun pointed towards the men as she yelled out. "We're American." The accented voice threw the woman off a bit, but she held her composure.

"How many alive on our side?" The man yelled out after there was a pause. "Two men, both are shot and bleeding, but if they try anything, I'll shoot them." There was another pause and then a groan. "Wait, a woman too!"

Dorshner was about to say something, when Ana Maria yelled, "Quiet!" The man above could be heard saying, "Wicki?" To himself, but then continued, "What's your name, girl?"

"Ana Maria Del Bosque." The woman called out and waited for a reply. "Ana Maria… that don't sound like a kraut or baguette lovin' name." 

"That's because it's not. I'm from Spain."

"And what is someone from _Spain_ doin' here. Y'all are neutral."

"Listen, the only reason I was here tonight is because I wanted my revenge on Dieter Hellstrom." There was another pause, and then Ana Maria asked, "And what is your name?"

"Aldo. Annie, how's about we have ourselves a deal?"

"What kind of deal, Aldo?"

"How's about you let me and my men come down here, pick up our people and be on our way. No guns! No guns me, no guns you! You'll be on your way and we'll be on ours." At this, the two men looked at Ana Maria expectantly. 

"And how do I know you won't come and shoot me, Aldo? I have my little sister here, she's only ten. Please, don't give my other sisters more people to mourn over." She pleaded loudly, the first time in the entire night worrying over her and her sister's safety.

"And what in the hell is a ten year old doing in a fuckin' tavern?" His voice called out.

"It's a long story."

"Okay, forget I asked. I won't shoot you, I give ya my word. Just let me and two of my men retrieve our people and we'll both be on our way. It's that simple, Annie." The woman thought it over, and looked into the eyes of the man on her right, 'Heinemann,' who stared at her with cold eyes, and then the man to her left, 'Dorshner,' who simply nodded at her. Ana Maria looked over to Isabel, whose eyes were fixated on Heinemann's back, but whose small hands were trembling. The only thing that the woman could think to herself was, 'What have I done?'

"Aldo, I'm trusting you. Come down. " She back away from the two men with her gun pointed at them until she stood next to Isabel. She lowered her gun, and stared expectantly at the stairs, where she saw a man peek down and quickly disappear.

"Annie, what's with the ten year old holding the machine gun, I thought we had ourselves a deal." Throughout the entire ordeal, Ana Maria had failed to notice that not only had her younger sister kept her gun raised, but had also switched her Savage Model 1907 for a machine gun. She looked at Isabel who only stared back at her sister, her lower lip quivering. "But…" Ana Maria simply nodded and then pressed her lips into a firm line.

"Okay Aldo." When Ana Maria said this, a man with a military styled mustache took cautious steps down the stairs, two other men trailing directly behind him.

The men quickly gathered their people, Aldo being the last one to go up, slightly struggling to help Dorshner up when they realized that his leg was wounded as well.

"Aldo?" Ana Maria looked at her sister, bit her lip, ad then looked at the man who was about to walk up the stairs. She had figured who his men were, specifically 'Heinemann,' but once she saw Aldo, she was sure of whom they were. "You're Aldo the Apache, correct?"

"Yes, Annie, I sure am." He said suspiciously, wondering where this girl would lead them into the conversation. She chewed on her lip some more and then said, "And you work for America, correct? Against the Nazis?" 

"Yes ma'am we sure do."

"…Your men are wounded. My sister used to be a nurse in Spain. Let me help. Please."

"After having one of my men die and two more about to follow suit. Nah, sweetheart, I don't think so."

"Well where will you go? I'm offering you food, a place to stay for a couple of days and medical attention. What doctor would want to help you in Nazi-occupied France? Please, Aldo, I just wanted Hellstrom dead, and now he's dead. I want to help as much as I can."

"And why are you so intent on helping us?" At this point, Dorshner was all but blacking in and out, his head bobbing as he leaned against Aldo.

"I don't know... I'm tired, Aldo, tired of this war. My home is not too far from here, but we have to hurry before German's show up." Aldo stared at Ana Maria in the eyes for a few moments, mulling over his options.

"Alright, Annie, I'm gonna trust you with this."


	2. Chapter 2

So I've honestly been writing nonstop and am happy to say that I have most of the third chapter typed up. However, I'm mostly going to post it Friday just to balance the days I post a chapter and the days I write one.

On another note, I want to thank **MephistoChild** for reviewing. Honestly, I was so happy to see that. I was telling my friend about how I thought I wouldn't get any reviews the first couple of days or weeks since Inglourious Basterds came out 2009, but there you went and proved me wrong. I appreciate that from the bottom of my heart.

I also remembered I never put this on the first chapter. However, I'm much too lazy to fix that now, so:

Disclaimer: Inglousious Basterds is not mine. If it were, I would probably cry out of happiness.

* * *

"Could you please drive a little faster?"

Ana Maria's eyes glanced at the blonde woman groaning in the back seat before looking at the dimly lit road ahead of her. The streets were pitch black except for the headlights shining from Ana Maria's car and a second car not too far behind, driven by one of Aldo's men.

"No." She replied smoothly, Bridget Von Hammersmark letting out a groan in response, "And can I ask, _why_?" Von Hammersmark spat out, her German accent thicker in her English as she held her leg in pain.

"Now, this here young lady's doin' us a favor, so why dontcha pipe th' fuck down and let 'er drive." Silence filled the car as Ana Maria took another sharp turn, causing everyone to shift to the left. Another moment passed, when Aldo spoke up again, "Now where exactly are ya takin' us, Annie?"

"My name is Ana Maria, not Annie." She let out an exasperated huff, making another sharp turn that caused everyone to shift to the other side of the car, Bridget letting out another cry in pain when she hit her leg against the car seat. Ana Maria could only imagine how the other two injured men were holding up in the other car.

"Yeah, well, that's not what I asked you. I said, where exactly are we goin'?" Aldo gripped the car door, as Ana Maria drove the maximum speed her the car allowed.

"We are going to my house, in Picardy. Normally, it would take about an hour, but at the speed we're going, it should take another thirty minutes, maybe thirty-five." Her tongue rolled out the r's, giving a calming effect on the people in the people in car, besides for Bridget Von Hammersmark who whimpered in pain.

"This ride's dandy and all, but I'm going to ask ya ta speed it up just a smidge, get us to your good ole casa in twen'y minutes." Aldo let out after he looked back and saw Bridget's face. "I'm sorry, Aldo, but that can't be done, I'm already going as fast as my car will allow me too." In response, Aldo let out a huff and Bridget groaned again. Isabel looked over at the injured woman next to her, and then spoke, " _Que va decir Josefa?"_ Ana Maria looked at her little sister, then at the man sitting next to Bridget. "You, what's your name?" She asked, ignoring Isabel's question.

"Me?" The wide-eyed man let out. "Yes, you."

"Smithson Utivich, ma'am." Ana Maria nodded and silence fell once again, as Ana Maria concentrated to get everyone to her house, quickly and safely.

* * *

Dust flew into the air as both cars pulled up to the small home. Everyone raced to get to the house, Ana Maria pulling out keys and opening the door.

Once inside, the sound of music hit everyone's ears.

 _Cada vez que me decia: esta corona es pa'ti!_ The words gave the quaint home a lively ambiance, and everyone shuffled into the entrance of the house, which one could see was also the kitchen.

" _Ana Maria, ya llegaste?"_ A voice rang out, and a beautiful woman in a nightgown walked out from a hallway. She rubbed her eyes, and when she opened them completely, she opened her mouth to scream. Ana Maria, already knowing her sister's reaction quickly covered her mouth, "Ofelia, Ofelia, calm down." She said in English, The woman's wide eyes looked at everyone's face quickly, and she let out a squeak.

"Isabel, get her water, quickly." Being given an order, Isabel ran to the sink and allowed water to fill the cup. She ran towards her sister, who was speaking softly to Ofelia, spilling a bit of water on the floor. When Ofelia seemed to calm down and nodded, then grabbed the water from Isabel's hands. She gulped the water and then let out a series of questions in Spanish, "Who are you? What are you doing? Ana Maria, why did you bring them? This is dangerous, why would you do this to us?"

"Ofelia, I was at a tavern and Dieter Hellstrom was there. There was a shootout and he was killed, along with other German soldiers. These men are Americans. They need our help." Ana Maria answered in English quickly, as she saw one of the men lean against the wall and let out a huff of pain. "Wait, you were at a bar with Isabel? Ana Maria! What were you planning?"

"Ofelia, please! You and Josefa could berate me later, but they need help now!" At this Ofelia glared at the Ana Maria and was about to speak when another voice cut her off, "What's going on?" Everyone looked in the direction of the third voice, and the room grew quiet.

 _Como una limosna le entregué unas flores, le dije no vuelvas a hablar de amores,_ the music still played, and Ana Maria and her oldest sister, Josefa, had a stare off. Eventually, Aldo decided he should speak up.

"Hello, ma'am, my name is Lieutenant Aldo Raine, and this here group is my band of misfits, otherwise known as the Inglourious Basterds." When hearing this, Josefa's eyes shot towards Aldo, widening as she spoke, "The Inglourious Basterds?" She glared at Ana Maria, yelling at her in Spanish. Although no one besides her sister's understood what the two were yelling about, they understood words that should not be said to any sister in any language. Again, Aldo Raine decided to intervene, "Now I get why you wouldn't want to help, but Ana Maria," The way he butchered her name as he tried to speak with a Spanish accent was almost amusing, "Told me that you were a nurse, and my men and I need a nurse right now, so if you could help us, we'll be out of your hairs in no time." Josefa simply stared at Aldo, contemplating her options, when a voice spoke out.

"Josefa, please." Everyone was shocked to see that it was not Ana Maria who spoke this time, but little Isabel who everyone had forgotten about up until now. Josefa stared at her sister, then at Ana Maria and Ofelia, and finally the injured men. She sighed, but then yelled out orders in Spanish, " _Ana María, esteriliza los instrumentos. Ofelia, hierves el agua. Isabel, agarra los antibióticos."_ At this point, all the women in the house, besides Bridget that is, were running around.

Josefa cleared out the dining table and had the two men sit. She had Bridget lay on the small couch. She ran to the sink, washed her hands, and ordered the men to take off their uniforms. Josefa had not failed to notice that they wore Nazi uniforms, but decided it was not the time to ask them.

Josefa decided to work on the blonde woman first, as the other two men were undressing. Once she had everything from her sisters, Josefa began to clean the wound. "Now, hold on a moment, I think me and _Frau_ Von Hammersmark need ta have a quick chat." Josefa looked on over to the man who spoke behind her, and then said, "I need to get this bullet out quickly, otherwise she will lose her leg."

Hearing this, said woman groaned, "Lose my leg?" Aldo disregarded her concerns, moved Josefa aside and then sat in her place, "Now 'fore we yank that slug outta ya, you need to answer a few questions."

Josefa decided to instead work on the other two men, and ignored the woman screaming in pain and the three men yelling at her. She ordered Ana Maria to get morphine, and told Ofelia to clean the other man's wounds. Isabel, who was simply standing there, decided it was time to clean her the blood off her face.

"What's your name?" Josefa asked the man in front of her quietly. As much pain as she knew he was in, Josefa needed the man to stay awake. "Wilhelm Wicki." She nodded at his response and continued her conversation, "Well, Wilhelm, my name is Josefa Del Bosque. I'm sorry we had to meet under such circumstances." He let out a dry laugh, and took a sharp breath when Josefa stuck a needle in him. "It's morphine, it'll help numb the pain a bit." He nodded, and then said, "I'm sorry, about what was done to your family." Josefa grew quiet, letting the music and the screaming men fill the room.

After a moment, Wicki spoke again, "Your sister, Ana Maria, she's good with a gun." Josefa nodded, and simply stated, "She's stupid."

"Maybe, but I owe her and her sisters my life." Josefa looked up at him, nodded, and then continued to work.

Ofelia, like Josefa, was cleaning the other man's wounds. He was shot in the shoulder, once, and twice in his arm. However, when she took a look at his back, she gasped quietly. Scars littered all over, and she knew that this man was no stranger to pain. She pushed that a side and spoke quietly.

"My name is Ofelia Del Bosque," She tried, "What's yours?"

Unlike Josefa, Ofelia was having no luck with the man. Deciding he wasn't going to respond, she continued to speak, "I know this hurts, I'm sorry for that." Still, she was met with silence.

"Are you a Jew? You don't look like one… Not that you have to look like a Jew to be one. Old friends of mine, they were Jewish, but they looked nothing it." Ofelia rambled, and instead of the man answering, he simply closed his eyes and listened to Ofelia speak, thinking back to what that woman, her sister, Ana Maria, had said at the bar. _'Do you think you became less actualized after you and your men slaughtered the Landaus? … Or my sister and I? Who you and your men raped over and over and over…'_

"Are you the one they call The Bear Jew?" Ofelia's voice snapped the man out of his thoughts, as she face came into his field of vision, and he curtly replied, "No." It was a shock to Ofelia that he even spoke as she sat down in front of him. Ofelia had to admit, this man, whoever he was, was mysterious to her, and she could not lie that even in a situation like this she found him handsome. A sheepish smile crossed her face, and as she was about to speak, a voice interrupted everyone's actions.

"Fuck a duck?" A large, behemoth man who Ofelia hadn't even noticed, yelled in surprise. She and Josefa stopped to look at the man, and then looked at Aldo who was pacing. "Why would you want to fuck a duck?" Ana Maria inquired from across the room, a bewildered look in her face. Everyone disregarded her question, and it was then that Ana Maria noticed that the song was over and the record player was making a scratching noise.

"What are you thinking?" The German woman asked, cocking her head to the side. Aldo stopped pacing, and complete silence filled the room when Ana Maria lifted the needle from the record player. "I'm thinking getting a wack at plantin' ole Uncle Adolph makes this horse a different color."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Even the three Spanish women were utterly confused at what the man with the strange American accent said.

"It mean's you're gettin' us in that premiere." He spoke strongly, taking a step closer to Bridget.

"I'm going to probably end up losing this leg, bye bye acting career, fun while it lasted. How do you expect me to walk up the red carpet? With two injured men, no less?"

"This here lovely womans gonna dig that slug outta your gam, then she'll wrap it up in a cast, and you gotta good how I broke my leg mountain climbing story. That's German, ain't it? Y'all like climbin' mountains, don'tcha?"Ana Maria made eye contact with her sister Josefa who simply shrugged her shoulder and then stuck a piece of metal in the arm of the man in front of her, digging t o get the bullets out. He let out a yell and gripped the arm of the chair. Ana Maria ran to get a towel and belts. She placed the towel in his mouth to bite on, and strapped Wilhelm down to the chair.

Bridget spoke, as if she never heard Wicki yell out in pain, "I don't. I like smoking, drinking, and ordering in restaurants, but I see your point."

"We'll fill ya up with morphine, 'till it's comin' out of ya ears. Then just limp your little ass up that rouge carpet."

"Splendid. When the Nazi's put me up against a wall, it won't hurt so much." She rolled her eyes, and then held a look deep concentration. "But what will we do with the two injured Basterds. Surely, we couldn't have all fallen down a mountain."

"That there's the problem. Can't have two busted up men walking in Nazi territory, that's suicide." Aldo said, taking a moment to think, when Ana Maria, who was eavesdropping, added, "Not to mention that man, is perhaps one of the most recognized Germans. He killed thirteen Gestapo's, obviously they would recognize him in under a second." Aldo stared at Ana Maria, realizing a major flaw in their initial plan.

"What? I read." Ana Maria said to one of Aldo's men who was simply looking at her with a look on his face.

"Annie does make quite the point. Stiglitz woulda been recognized in no time. Hmm, I'm thinkin' you take me, Donny, and Omar, give Adolf a bit of a welcome gift." Aldo said, grinning as he thought of what would happen to the wretched _Führer._

There was a beat of silence as the Basterds (the ones that weren't injured, that is) were thinking of Operation Kino and all the possibilities of tomorrow night. However Ana Maria couldn't help point something out, "Hey, you're missing a shoe." Bridget slowly looked at the Spanish woman who seemed to be quite irrelevant at the moment and rolled her eyes. Even Aldo and the other three men with him looked at her, wondering what was the point in her statement. Feeling unwanted, she simply shrugged and decided to do something more productive. Noticing that Ofelia needed help with the man she had pointed to earlier, Stiglitz, she decided to hold down his arms while Ofelia took the bullets out.

"I know this is a silly question before I ask it, but can you American's speak any other language than English?" Bridget questioned, to which the man that said, 'fuck a duck' earlier, pointed to himself and Aldo, "We both speak a little Italian."

The three sisters quickly tuned out of the conversation in the other side of the room and concentrated on the two men in front of them. Josefa had taken the bullets of Wilhelm's arm, but then noticed when he grabbed his leg in pain the nasty wound he had on his thigh. She realized that without the proper treatment or tools, she only had one option: cauterization.

She grabbed scissors and cut his pants, and ordered someone to place him on the table while she grabbed a piece of metal and placed it on the stove. Ana Maria called over to the other side of the room. "You two! Smit… Smith... Smithson! And you, the other one, help me put him on the table." Quickly, Smithson and the other soldier, Hirschberg, lifted Wicki and placed him on the table. He moaned in pain, and Josefa ordered the men to hold him down.

"You! Hold down his feet!" Ana Maria called out to the man who was next to Aldo, Donny. He gave the small woman a look after being told what to do, but held down Wicki's feet anyway.

Ofelia, who decided to leave the wounds in his shoulder open to drain, was just about done stitching the bullet wounds in his arm, and began to bandage it. She opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it and continued to work.

"Hugo Stiglitz." The man had looked at her through the corner of his eye, and smirked ever so slightly when her head shot up. "What?" She said surprised.

"My name is Hugo Stiglitz." Ofelia smiled and nodded at him before getting up and cleaning the tools. She walked over to Bridget and decided she should help the blonde German woman while Ana Maria and Josefa dealt with the screaming man.

After a full four hours of treating people, Josefa, Ofelia and Ana Maria had to admire their work. They did a superb job in helping the Basterds, and when they were done, Josefa said something no one thought she would say, "We don't have much space in this house, but we do have the basement and the barn. You could stay here as long as you need, our arms are open to the Inglourious Basterds." She let out a tired smile, and Aldo shook his head, "No, ma'am no need for that. You did your part, and we'll be on our way as soon as poss –"

"Nonsense, you can stay as long as you need. If not, just know our doors are open. End of discussion." She started cleaning up and packing everything away, and Aldo simply looked at her and then let out a grateful smile.

"Josefa," Instead of pronouncing it 'Ho-sef-ah,' the way it was supposed to be pronounced, he said, 'Joe-sef-ah, "My men and I are grateful for what you and your sisters are doin'." Josefa nodded, and told them where the basement was, or if need be, the barn, and said her goodnights. Everyone thanked her and her sister Ofelia as they walked upstairs, Ana Maria trailing behind a while longer as she observed the men pack themselves up, and head down the stairs. Two men, Smithson and Hirschberg, as Ana Maria knew them, carried Wilhelm down the stairs. Donny helped Stiglitz, and Omar trailing behind him. Aldo was going to help Bridget down the stairs, when Ana Maria stopped him.

"You can take her upstairs to the nearest room on the right." She said, putting a towel over the bloodstained couch and taking a blanket out of a small closet.

"I reckon that's your room. Why give that up for her?" Bridget's head bobbed, as she was falling in and out of sleep. Ana Maria shrugged her shoulder and smiled, "You don't really think I would allow an injured woman to sleep in a room full of men, don't you?" Aldo stared at her before letting out a low chuckle, "No ma'am, I don't think so." He walked up the stairs, and Ana Maria waited for him to go to the basement so she could turn off the light.

Eventually he made his way down, but before he was gone, he said one final thing to Ana Maria.

"You're a good kid, Annie. Thank you, for everythin'." Ana Maria simply shook her head and let out a short laugh. As he walked down the stairs, she called said out to him, "My name's not Annie."

Aldo looked back at her with a smirk, shook his head, and disappeared. And then Ana Maria turned off the lights.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Inglourious Basterds, sadly.

* * *

The first thing that Ana Maria could register when she woke up was the noise. Metal clanged together, the water from the sink ran and the sound of footsteps could be heard.

The next thing Ana Maria could register was the smell. The hot and comforting smell of coffee and warm milk. The way the sugar and lemon zest mixed together in the Magdalena. The warm and crispy baguette, ready to be cut and filled with sausage or ham and cheese in the dish that Ana Maria grew up to know as Bocadillo. It was no surprise when Ana Maria's eyes first fluttered open to welcome the day her mouth began to water.

Except Ana Maria did not welcome the day.

The young woman groaned and sat up and looked at her sister, Josefa, who moved hastily in the kitchen, chopping things up and throwing them into bowls, stirring liquids in pots, placing things into the oven and setting up the table. As Ana Maria rubbed her eyes, she glanced out the window to see the sun just beginning to rise and threw her head back in protest.

"Ana Maria, _levantate._ " Her older sister ordered when she saw the girl move lazily on the couch. Said woman shifted once more and let out a sleepy, " _No."_

"Ana Maria, _ahora._ Help me with this." Josefa said once more, moving around, performing more actions than Ana Maria's mind could not process that early in the morning. She stupidly shook her head against the cushion of the couch, letting out another groan, this time drawing out the word, " _No."_

"Ana Maria!" Her sister said annoyed. Soon enough said girl felt something hard hit her stomach and then heard a thump against the wooden floor. Startled, Ana Maria shot up off the couch and picked up the spoon that her sister had thrown at her, and then shuffled around the room, not knowing exactly what to do.

"Here, finish setting up the table." Josefa shoved cups into her younger sister's hands and then pushed her to work. However, Ana Maria, with her eyes still half closed, simply let the cups fall onto the table, and then lazily picked them up and placed them in random spots. Her sister took the rag she held in her hand and smacked Ana Maria in her back, annoyed with her lazy antics. " _Aye_ ," She stretched the word out in pain, and began to stretch, the bones in her neck and back cracking in the process.

"You're so attractive." Her sister said sarcastically in English. Ana Maria sucked her teeth in response and then scratched her head, mentally admitting to herself that she probably didn't look her best. Usually her hair was wild and untamed, but sometimes it was grossly flat. Her eyes never fully opened in the morning, and when they did it was usually against her will. Her voice wasn't something nice to hear either, at least in her opinion, and her sisters usually teased her for how raspy and hoarse it sounded when she first wakes up. It was clear to see that Ana Maria was not a person meant for the morning.

Knowing just how atrocious she must have looked, she shuffled through the hallway to head upstairs, and failed to notice a group of men walking her way. "Mornin', Annie." She bumped into someone and nodded in response, moving closer to the wall and squeezing her way through.

"Well aren't you looking just dandy, sunshine?" This time a different voice stopped her. She at least recognized the first after thinking hard, but the second voice was one she barely knew, and the young woman was in no mood to be reminded of how bad must have looked. Ana Maria stood in front of the speaker, their chests nearly touching since the hallway was so tight.

" _Cabrón,"_ Ana Maria spat out as she looked Donny in eyes, and then brushed past him, freeing her way out of a small, crowded hallway. She heard the men howl with laughter as she stomped up the stairs and to the bathroom, "Don't needa learn no _Español_ to know what that there girl just called you."

Josefa simply shook her head at her younger sister's vulgarity while placing the final dish on the table, knowing full well that her younger sister and that man she just spoke to were going to be quite the handful. Call it a sister's intuition, if you must.

A low whistle brought her out of her thoughts, and her head snapped to the man guilty of the sound. "You sure do know how to whip up some good lookin' food, Miss Josefa." Like the night before, Aldo mispronounced Josefa's name, causing her to laugh and shake her head. 'It seems that this man does not have a tongue meant for the languages,' Josefa thought to herself, as she said out loud, "No, this is nothing. I can only hope it'll suffice for you all." Aldo shook his head and sat down at the head of the table, "No ma'am, this is more than enough. I know I've said it once, but I'll say it again, my men and I, we're grateful for what you're doin." At his sincere gratitude, Josefa couldn't help smile and blush slightly, before pouring coffee into the mugs.

One by one the men came into the small kitchen and began to take up space. The giant man, who Josefa assumed to be 'The Bear Jew', sat down at the other head of the table, grabbing a piece of a baguette and placing sausage into his plate. A smaller man, who the German's knew as 'The Little Man' (though he was not as little as she expected) sat down next to Aldo. The third man, whose name Josefa could not remember for the life of her, sat down next to the larger man. That left only two free spots in the table, or rather, one as Josefa take her spot next to Aldo.

Steps could be heard coming down the stairs and through the hallway, and soon enough Ana Maria stepped into the room, this time wearing a plain light blue cotton housedress with a full bib apron placed over it. Her hair was tamed, with a simple braid crowning the top of her head.

"Good morning, everyone." She said with a smile while taking a seat next to her sister. "Mornin', sleep well?" Aldo asked as he took a sip of his coffee. Josefa simply looked at Aldo and Ana Maria, who seemed to have a certain connection.

"Oh, you wouldn't believe how well." Ana Maria had replied sarcastically. However, anyone could see that the young woman was chirpier than when she last spoke to Donny, who had taken it upon himself to simply stare at her, amazed at her change in mood.

Feeling his gaze, Ana Maria decided it was best to ignore him. She could already tell that this man was going to be the death of her. "Donny, will ya stop lookin' at the girl? Stare a little longer and she'll give you another mouthful." Aldo said, wagging the piece of baguette in his hand. Ana Maria looked up from her plate to see Donny's expression, and quickly realized she made a mistake. She looked back down at her plate, shoving food in her mouth in annoyance and trying to ignore the devilish grin that had began to spread across his face.

"Now that's something I wouldn't mind." Ana Maria choked over her food as her eyes widened at the man's implications, and the man next to Donny burst out laughing. Aldo and Smithson both protested to the man's provocative joke, and Josefa looked at Donny with her eyes wide open in surprise. Ana Maria, not knowing exactly what to do, crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair, giving the man next to her a bewildered look. Donny only offered her a grin in return.

"Donny, will ya apologize to the girl?" Aldo said, rolling his eyes at the man, who simply shrugged his shoulder and muttered a lousy 'sorry,' the grin still plastered onto his face. Ana Maria stared at him for another minute, knowing fully that he wasn't apologetic at all, before she huffed in annoyance and continued eating her food. A silence fell over them, except for the occasional, "This is really good, Miss Josefa," from the Basterds.

After a few minutes, another set of footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs, and a recently showered Ofelia walked into the kitchen. She gave everyone a small smile and said her good mornings, although she did not know everyone's name. Seeing that there were no more seats at the table, Ofelia grabbed a slice of the fluffy Magdalena breakfast cake, and grabbed a mug.

"Excuse me, ah, I'm sorry I don't seem to know your name." Ofelia said to the man seated next to Aldo, her accent a tad bit stronger than her older and younger sister. She pointed to the pitcher of milk next to him, and he nodded understanding.

"It's alright," the man let out a bright smile while passing her the milk, "I'm Smithson Utivich."

"Seems we forgot about proper introductions," Aldo said as soon as Smithson introduced himself, "I'm Lieutenant Aldo Raine. That giant dunce righ' there next to Annie is Sergeant Donny Donowitz, next to him Private Gerald Hirschberg, you've already been acquainted with Private Smithson Utivich, an' downstairs we have Private Omar Ulmer, Corporal Wilhelm Wicki, the man who's nasty wound your sister cleaned up, and the man that you fixed up, Hugo Stiglitz." All three sisters nodded, grateful that they now knew everyone's name since they've been socializing with people they barely knew. At least there was a small comfort that came with knowing their names.

After some small talk between Josefa and the Basterds, and annoyed glances thrown at Donny by Ana Maria, Ofelia decided to bring food to the woman upstairs, who she eventually learned to be German actress and double agent Bridget Von Hammersmark.

She made it up to Ana Maria's room, which was at the moment occupied by the German woman, and saw that Bridget was still asleep. Not wanted to disturb her time to rest, Ofelia placed the plate of food on the night table next to bed and tiptoed out of the room. She made it back down to the kitchen to see that Ana Maria had left, presumably for work, and another man had taken her place.

"Ofelia! Do you think you could bring Hugo and Wilhelm some soup? Here," Josefa said, her accent standing out to the men once more as she dropped the 'h' sound in Hugo's name, but pronouncing it in Wilhelm's name. Aldo, for some reason, couldn't help but crack a smile at the woman's voice. Something about the way the women in this household spoke seemed charming.

Josefa, not realizing that the men were observing her and her sister, placed two bowls of soup into Ofelia's hand and nodded. The younger sister walked away swiftly, already starting to feel the heat from the bowls on her hands.

Already standing, Josefa decided to refill everyone's mug with more coffee and it was in this time that Aldo decided to take in her appearance. She wore a simple green dress, the color of the leaves that Aldo had so grown used to seeing during his time in the forests of France. Her shoulder length hair that curled slightly – as he had seen the night before – had been pinned back. However, the bangs that framed the side of her face proved to be resisting, the curls rebelling the clutches of the pins that held the rest of her hair in a bun.

Josefa was the tallest of her sisters, but only by a little. However her slight curves and long neck made her seem taller and more graceful. She had slightly sharp features: her jawline was slightly angled and she had high cheekbones. Perhaps the most beautiful thing about Josefa were her eyes, which Aldo had noticed were a light brown that seemed brighter when the sun reflected on them.

However, Josefa was not as beautiful as Ofelia. Even Aldo had to admit that. The woman's younger sister had softer features, with cupid shaped lips and a thinner, perkier nose that rested between her high cheekbones. Her hair reached just above her breasts, which were fuller than her older sister's; her curves more accentuated. Still, there was something that captured Aldo about the woman who was pouring coffee into his mug. He wasn't sure if it was the way she cared for her family, taking charge when needed, or if it was the way she carried herself with elegance and poise; quite the opposite of his more rough and rugged persona.

Whatever it was, Aldo, jutting out his lower slightly as he was lost in thought, had to admit to himself that he was attracted to the woman sitting to his right, and it was a damn good shame that he would most likely die due to Operation Kino without having been with her in bed the very least. He could only imagine the gams the woman hid under that dress of hers. At least he would die knowing she was a hell of a good cook.

* * *

Ofelia marched down the stairs to the basement as fast as she could. The heat of the soup was becoming slightly unbearable to handle. However, the second eldest sister in the house tried her hardest not to spill any on the floor.

Feeling the scorching heat from the bowl, Ofelia quickly scanned the room and first spotted Wicki lying in a makeshift bed made out of old coats and other articles of clothing. She rapidly walked to the seemingly unconscious man, and clumsily placed the bowl of soup on the floor next to him. Shifting the second bowl meant for Hugo into her right hand, Ofelia blew lightly on the flesh of her hand that began to slightly redden, and let out a soft, " _Aye_ ," a sure sign that her hand was beginning to protest the heat.

Through the darkness, Ofelia could hear a sound that disturbed the quietness of the basement. Ofelia's head whipped to the source of the noise, and squinting her eyes, she could vaguely make out the form of a man who leaned against the wall.

"Hugo?" Ofelia spoke unsurely, not pronouncing the H in his name. Said man grunted in response, and Ofelia searched for a string hanging from the ceiling. With a pull and a clicking sound, light emitted from the small bulb, barely lighting the dark room.

When she looked over at Hugo, Ofelia could see that he was in pain, though he did not vocalize it. Feeling bad as the man in front of her cradled his injured arm, she grabbed a spoonful of the soup that had since cooled down, and held the spoon in front of his face. Her hands trembled slightly as the man's cold blue eyes scanned her face, until he eventually opened his mouth slightly. She had not realized that she had been holding her breath until Hugo swallowed the liquid, and let out a small smile despite his blank expression.

Ofelia could not help to take in Hugo's appearance. He was attractive; she had to admit that, though something inside of her knew he was dangerous. Clearly he would have to be, seeing as not only was he a Basterd, who were known for brutally killing Nazis and then scalping them, but he also single handedly killed 13 Gestapo officers. If the man in front of Ofelia wasn't considered dangerous, then she had no idea what was.

Despite having this knowledge of the man that put her on edge, Ofelia couldn't help the slight blush that crept onto her cheeks when she realized that Hugo had caught her staring at him. He let his eyes rest on her face the entire time she fed him, which only fueled her nerves. The more Hugo stared at her, the more her mind raced, and eventually with unwelcoming thoughts.

No, at first she thought shyly of the man, but then her mind wandered and she began to think of the last man that stared at her with a face devoid of any emotions. Cold blue eyes that shone with devious intent, as if he were a little boy that was given permission to break anything in the room. The German Devil that took advantage of her, leaving her broken and humiliated, traumatizing her. That German. He was German. The man in front of her was German. Ofelia knew she was sensitive before – she was always the more emotional one out of her sisters. But after that day, Ofelia was fragile, in body and mind, and the more she thought of that day filled with blood, the more her eyes began to water and her hands began to tremble.

Ofelia's head snapped up when she felt something rough touch her. She looked at Hugo who had a firm grasp on her small hand that was shaking uncontrollably. With that, Ofelia yanked her hand out of his grasp in fear and disgust, and tried her best to control her breathing. She opened her eyes and looked at Hugo, and realized that yes, he was German, but he was not like that Gestapo officer. At least she hoped.

Ofelia stood up, her knees aching from the hard ground. Shaking her head, trying to rid her mind of the thoughts she was having, Ofelia decided to concern herself with how her guest must have felt after laying on the uncomfortable ground overnight. She picked up some clothes from the boxes that scattered the room, piled them on top of each other and pat the pile of clothing while looking at Hugo when she was done.

The man grunted in pain as he stood up and walked over to the clothes that lay on the ground. Ofelia, who had wanted to assistant him, was slightly hurt when Hugo shifted away from her outstretched hands and instead sat down on his own. However, his next words did in fact shock her.

"Danke," Hugo said in German, secretly appreciating the small smile that graced Ofelia's soft features. This man's German was different from the other one. He had actually thanked her, instead of saying dirty things and insulting her. "De nada," Ofelia whispered in return, her breath caught in her throat, as she was surprised that he had even acknowledged her efforts.

Picking up the bowl from the ground, Ofelia, who was still shocked by Hugo, mindlessly took a step backwards. She let out a squeak when her leg hit a random box, and snapped out of the trance she was in. Letting out a sheepish laugh, she bowed her head in embarrassment and walked quickly up the stairs. Hugo simply let out a huff of a chuckle, a slightly visible grin on his face as he slowly lay down on the clothes. After a moment of silence and staring at the ceiling, lost in thought, a deep voice spoke.

"She's very beautiful." Hugo looked towards the man who simply lay on his makeshift bed across the room. Feeling the urge to smoke, he shifted uncomfortably and pulled an already rolled cigarette from his pocket. He thought to the woman, fully knowing that there was more to the woman than her beauty, and simply stared at the cigarette before placing it in between his lips and letting it hang there.

"Ja," was all Hugo said in response to Wicki's statement. He lit his cigarette and took a puff, signaling the end of their conversation.

* * *

Josefa finished washing the last mug from the table where the men still sat, discussing their plans for the day.

"I'm thinkin' we find ourselves a good hideout 'fore we head on over to whack Hitler, leave Wicki an' Stiglitz there with Hirschberg. Utivich can be our chauffeur. We get the bombs strapped on tight an let 'em blow like good ole 4th o' July an' Uncle Adolf woulda never seen it comin'." She turned off the water from the faucet and simply remained there. To Josefa, it simply didn't seem plausible that these men were okay, even more so, _happy_ , that they were going to die today. What was even more unbelievable to her was that they said it outright. It's like they weren't even trying to keep the mission a secret at this point.

"But Lieutenant, I can't drive." Everyone groaned in protest to the young private that spoke with worry. "What the fuck, Utivich?" Josefa, feeling bad for the man who was having the world turn against him, decided to help. "I can teach him," she said, her accent standing out against all of their American ones, "I have to go into the town, so it is no problem."

"Now, Miss Josefa, I can't possibly ask you to do that," Aldo said while leaning back in this chair and looking at the woman.

"No, it is no trouble at all. Smithson, here, the bathroom is upstairs. It is on the second door to the left. Go get ready, and we'll be on our way. Hurry, I have to go run some errands." The young private looked over to his Lieutenant while getting up from his chair, not looking entirely sure what to do. "Go! Quick!" The woman said with a laugh and waved him away. Smithson, still somewhat unsure, did as the Spanish woman said and disappeared into the hallway.

Aldo looked over at Josefa and like before, jutted his lower lip up, this time wondering with whom exactly he was dealing with.

Seeing Aldo simply stare at her, Josefa shot a charming smile his way and walked towards her purse that lay on a small table, and walked towards the door. "Tell Smithson I will be waiting in the car," she said to no one in particular before closing the door behind her.

"These women sure are something else," Donny said, everyone agreeing to the man's statement.

Ten minutes later, footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs from the basement, and then heading into the kitchen. The men looked up to see Ofelia who smiled sheepishly at them. It wasn't hard to notice a light blush on the woman's porcelain cheeks, and Donny simply couldn't resist poking some fun at her. If he got such a laughable reaction from Ana Maria, he could only imagine what Ofelia had in store for him.

"Who was the lucky guy that got in on some of that action?" Ofelia, who didn't completely understand Donny's idiom, blushed harder and let out a confused, " _Que_?"

"Dammit Donny," Aldo began. The giant of a man howled with laughter, Ofelia's expression begin too much too handle. Hirschberg followed suit, and even Omar let out a few chuckles while shaking his head. Ofelia, who was completely lost, thought it was in her best interest to wake up Isabel, and hurried towards the stairs.

As she walked through the hallway, Smithson walked down the stairs. That hallway, meant only for one person to walk through, easily became crowded when both the young private and Ofelia tried to get around each other. Unable to avoid any physical contact, Ofelia's chest rubbed against the man. The blush on her face deepened, and both muttered an awkward 'sorry' to each other as they cursed that god-forsaken hallway in different languages. By the time they were able to go their separate ways, Utivich's long face was just as red as Ofelia's. Donny, who had finally calmed down a bit burst out laughing when a red faced Utivich stepped into the kitchen, headed to the door where Aldo's finger pointed, and swiftly walked out of the house. The only thing Aldo could do was pinch the bridge of nose, shake his head and curse Donny in his mind.

The sound of laughter could be heard all the way upstairs in the room that Isabel and Ofelia shared. Ever since that day last year, Isabel has been unable to sleep alone, and drew herself more to Ofelia's room. It was truly sad when one thought about it. The young girl had been told to hide under the bed before one of the Gestapo officers slammed the door open and found Ofelia. When the Major gave the men permission to do as they pleased to the Spanish women, who were essentially useless to him, the Gestapo officer that found her sought to ravage her body. The poor woman had been hyperventilating from the fear up to that point, and soon enough fainted, allowing the Gestapo officer to take full advantage of the situation.

Since then, Isabel had night terrors, though she never told her sisters what they were about. It was a bad combination too; Isabel was like her older sister, Ana Maria. She could sleep all day, but when most of what you dreamt were nightmares, that was a curse.

"Isabel," Ofelia whispered while lying on the bed next to her sister. Said girl scrunched up her face and twitched slightly. "Isabel, despiértate," She spoke quietly while touching the little girl's face lightly. Isabel relaxed for the most part, with the occasion twitch. Ofelia sighed and sat up, wondering if her baby sister would ever get better.

A few minutes passed when Ofelia heard shuffling, and saw that Isabel was rubbing her eyes open. "Get up," She spoke in English, "You have to go get ready?" She looked over at Isabel, who smiled and nodded encouragingly before she hopped out of bed and walked out of the room.

Ofelia spoke the most English to Isabel, who helped her with her pronunciation and vocabulary. The older sister never truly had a gift for different languages, like her other sisters, and after the incident in the Landau's home, instead of searching for a way to make money, she would stay in the barn of a nice French family that helped the Del Bosque women until they had enough money to find a place of their own. It wasn't that Ofelia was lazy; it was that she was too unstable to do much. Seeing as Ofelia never truly got out much and Isabel was often her translator, she never found a use in learning another language. However that changed when they bought the small house, and Ofelia actually had to work in the barn or go into town. Learning French was easier for her, as it somewhat resembled Spanish, so she decided to spend most of her time practicing English. To her, English was a new world and she easily got lost in the language, unable to understand of how people, even more so, her sisters, could speak it so fluently.

When Isabel walked back to the room, Ofelia and her walked down the stairs. When they both made it to the kitchen, Isabel walked over to the table.

"Hi," She shyly said to the strangers sitting at the table. All of them greeted the little girl back, some half-heartedly, and some like Aldo Raine.

"Mornin' sunshine, didja get a good nights rest? Want a slice of this, uh, what did Josefa call it?" The southern man looked over to Ofelia, who had been observing the men the entire time. "Magdalena." The Spanish woman said, and Aldo winked in response, "Yeah, Magdalena." The little girl nodded and giggled when he pronounced it, 'Mahg-dah-lain-uh.' She eagerly took the plate from Aldo, and Donny got up, saying, "Here, kid, take a seat." He walked toward the couch where he flopped down.

"You know, you remind me of my little sister," Omar said while looking at the young girl. Isabel looked at Omar and gave him a small smile, "What is she like?"

"Oh man, little Jenny is great. You'd be real good friends with her. She's your age, ten I think and she likes to dance and read, and have tea parties. She's a real cutie, and she has a huge doll collection–" Isabel, who had been listening to the man talk about his little sister scrunched up her face and shook her head.

"I don't like dolls," she said. Ofelia giggled softly to herself when the men gave the little girl a shocked look.

"Well then, what do you like?" Hirschberg asked, slightly unsure if that's something he should even ask a ten year old. Isabel thought for a moment, and then answered, "Soccer." The men looked even more surprised than before, and this time it was Hugo that spoke, "But little girls shouldn't play soccer." Hearing the man's accent, the little girl looked at Hugo and lowered her eyes.

"Anyways, who cares about soccer?" Donny said with a loud voice, oblivious to the look that Isabel was giving Hugo, "Baseball is what really matters. Listen here, if you get the chance when you're older, head over to Boston. I got a brother there, he's only a few years older than you, who I know would love ta take you to a Red Sox game." He gave Isabel a wink and a wide grin, and the little girl didn't know how to respond, especially since she didn't know what baseball was.

"I think it's in any young ladies best interest to stay away from a Donowitz," Aldo said, "'Specially if they're anythin' like you." The men around him laughed (besides Hugo, that is; he only chuckled) and Donny faked a gasp and held a hand to his heart, "Lieutenant, I'm insulted."

"Yea well, you're gonna be more insulted when I tell you ya gotta go wake up the woman." Aldo gave Donny a stern look, who in turn only said in a sarcastic tone, "You mean _Frau_ Von Hammersmark?" Aldo nodded, still looking at Donny, who got up and said, "So, I have an idea. Hirschberg, _you_ can be given the honor to go check up on the woman, and _I'll_ teach this kid right here about the beauty of baseball."

Isabel, who had finished her breakfast, looked over at Donny with excitement since she had no idea what baseball was, let alone ever played it. Just as Aldo was about to open his mouth to protest, Donny quick said, "C'mon, lets go!" And was out the door with Isabel right behind him.

"Dammit Donny," Aldo shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose again, "He's too much to handle. Hirschberg, go check up on the woman. Omar, go make sure Donny don't accidentally kill the kid. I'm givin' y'all some free time to kill 'fore we get this show on the road. It's gonna be a long night boys." With that, everyone was moving everywhere, and Ofelia decided to go see if Wicki was awake so she could redress his bandages.

* * *

It seemed that while the small house in Picardy was quite busy with its newest occupants, Ana Maria was just as busy. After two hours of driving, she had arrived at the large home, and by the time it was noon, was serving lunch to the owner.

"Oh, _mi amor_ , this smells simply _divino_." The man brought his fingers and thumb of his right hand together, raised it to his lips and kissed lightly before playfully tossing his fingers and thumb into the air. Ana Maria faked a light laugh at the man who began to cut into his Steak TarTare. He brought the raw meat to his mouth, chewed and swallowed, and then turned to Ana Maria once again.

"Simply delicious. It's going to be a big day today, and I can't have an empty stomach." He grinned at Ana Maria who smiled at him, but immediately dropped the expression when he turned away. Although Ana Maria knew she was probably crossing some lines, she couldn't help but ask, "What's so important about today?"

Hans Landa simply continued grinning at the young maid and responded with, "I don't know, I can just feel it, from my tip of my head to the tip of my toes." Ana Maria forced another laugh and shook her head, but she couldn't help but think, 'What the fuck?'

Soon enough Hans finished his lunch and stood up, but not before saying, "My compliments to the chef." Ana Maria nodded, and with that, Hans left to do God knows what. Despite the man acting his usual confusing self, Ana Maria couldn't help but develop a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

She spent the next few hours with the same nagging feeling at the back of her head, signaling that it was going to be in fact a big day. However, nothing seemed strange or out of place. That is, until Ana Maria made it to SS Colonel Hans Landa's room to clean, where she noticed that he had a black bag on his desk. That was a red flag, as Landa's room was spotless. Personally, she didn't understand why the man even had maids; he kept everything in his house organized himself.

Ana Maria knew she shouldn't have looked through the bag. Not only was she violating Landa's privacy, which she in reality she didn't give two shits about, but she was also jeopardizing her job. Surprisingly, the man paid a large amount of money to his employees, and this job was what mostly supported the Del Bosque family. However, Ana Maria had no regrets when out of the bag, she pulled out a very fashionable and familiar shoe.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So I apologize for this chapter. I do realize that was really long (11 pages on Microsoft Word to be exact) and I guess you could say it was more of a filler that's leading up to the action. Please, I worry that any of the characters are OOC, and I really don't want Mary Sues so if you detect any of this let me know so I can try to fix it. I know it all seems as though it's quickly heading to a romance, but I'm gonna let shit hit the fan before there's any kissing so don't expect everyone to gal in love by the third day. It really irritates me when that happens.

Hopefully by Monday or Tuesday I have the next chapter, but there are no guarantees. I have to work and this only lady is paying me to paint her four mandala paintings and another painting, so I'm going to have quite the busy week next week. But fear not, I'll find a way to write. Anyway, don't forget to leave a review and let me know what you think. Thanks :D


End file.
